


To tea, or not to tea, that is the question - Joelay

by Lunar_Berry



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Internet cafe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-24
Updated: 2014-11-24
Packaged: 2018-02-26 21:41:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2667320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunar_Berry/pseuds/Lunar_Berry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Who knew that in 400 years William Shakespeare would be bringing together two huge fucking nerds with 'Hamlet'?</p>
            </blockquote>





	To tea, or not to tea, that is the question - Joelay

  
“Hamlet? Why Hamlet?”  
Joel wasn't very pleased, if he was being honest he hated 'good old Bill Shakey' (or so his teacher had said), especially when he could hear people already sniggering at the almost-to-bad-to-laugh-at lines.  
“It is Hamlet because I've said it is Hamlet. Don't whine or you'll lose your part. Everybody! Listen up! On your way out grab a script. Each script has a randomly high lightened character, learn those lines and come back with all of Act 1 and 2 learnt by next week!”

Just as the their finished the bell went – ( _finally_ ) – so Joel walked out, and like everyone else, grabbed a script but shoved it into his bag instead of inspecting it.  
Seen as he had no more lessons for the day he decided to go to the internet café just behind the courtyard. It wasn't very busy as people never really went there and today was no exception, in fact, there were only 2 there that Joel could see: the barista (who was texting and generally looking bored to shit) and a tanned man (who was adorably scowling at his laptop).  
Joel ordered his normal tea, then looked around to check he wasn't seeing things and that there were only 2 people in the café.  
Instead of his usual 'sit in the corner and hide' routine Joel went up to the tanned man with a smile and as he sat down opposite him he shut the lid.  
“Hey!” He said, looking up. When he saw Joel smiling he turned his scowl into a glare.

“If you keep on scowling like that you'll burn holes through it. Have a break.” Joel said, and leant on his head on a hand.

“Fine. I'm Ray. It would be nice to meet you but you already come of as a huge dick.” Ray offered out a hand, which Joel shook.  
“I'm Joel, and if I wasn't a dick would you now be smiling?”  
“I'm not smiling.”  
“You are.”  
“Not.”

“Okay, okay, you're not smiling. Why are you – no, I mean, when – ugh. What are you doing to not be smiling?”

“Dude, use words, they usually work great when talking.” Ray laughed, laughing harder when Joel kicked him under the table.  
“Shut up and talk.”

“It's my english Lit stuff, analysis of “Hamlet”. I hate Shakespeare.”

“Ugh, same. In fact, i'm doing Hamlet for my drama. Well, I don't know which character I am, I never looked.” Joel reached into his bag and pulled out his script and Ray immediately pulled it out of his hands.  
“Joel, you are playing the role of...Hamlet himself! Lucky you.” Ray said. “Hey, if you know Hamlet you should help me with my assignment.”

“I'll do more than help you...” Joel winked.  
“Fuck you dude. Just help me”  
“Sure, sure. Let's see...” Joel picked up his cup, stood up and put one hand to his chest. “To tea, or not to tea, that is the question.” He announced, laughing when Ray pulled a face.  
“Just gimme your number.” Ray sighed.

“Hey, laugh! Its funny!” Joel complained, then after a pause said, “In fact, its a good way to get my number. Nice, looks like I'm getting' lai-”  
“Jooooel!”  


 


End file.
